Kana
History Kana started life as a Ce-Matoran living on one of the Southern Islands. She was a simple villager for some time, spending what time wasn't needed tending fields and gardens exploring the wilderness. Some time after the formation of the Elemental Council, a temple of the Hexarc was built on her island and Kana became the lead gardener for the temple's grounds. One fateful day, the Onu-Nui, Reglas appeared at the enclave. The rahi sought a Ce-Matoran to help him with a very important experiment. He needed someone with innate mental strength. Kana volunteered, and was taken to Korrothis. Using the powers of a Great Being artefact known as the Soulforge, deep beneath the Fields of Valour, Kana was exposed to strange energies that modified the protodites within her. She was not only transformed into a toa, but granted power over elemental carbon as well. Reglas was fascinated, and insisted on keeping Kana on Korrothis and training her himself. Kana learned how to control soot and ash, sugars and woods and graphite, even dabbled in the art of manipulating living plants and animals. Over time, she became an expert healer, and she was valued for her ability to sense the flow of carbon in an environment. She was named an Archon of Earth, one of a few select toa who served Reglas directly. She learned many of his tightly kept secrets. Kana would often be borrowed by the Le-Nui, Tanaya (and later the Le-Nui, Wakahni when Tanaya stepped down) to help remove pollution from the air in different locations. The vortixx of Xia came to depend on her for this, rather than cutting emissions as they had previously promised Korrothis they would. Disaster struck one day as Kana, pressed to reverse more and more damage every time she visited, lost her temper with the chief industrial leader of Xia who was heckling her. She had merely turned to hit her, but in doing so lost concentration on what she was doing, dropping the heavy cloud of toxic gases on top of them both. The leader died in front of Kana, despite her frantic efforts to heal her. Because of her mistake, Kana had (she believed) broken the Toa Code. Horrified and ashamed, Kana fled Xia and went into self-imposed exile. She changed her name to Brogas, a vortixx word for witch or hag. After being tracked down by Tallus, an Archon of Fire and toa of hydrogen, she responded with fear and aggression. The resulting fight between the two caused a Matoran named Alkanus to transform into a toa and develop elemental powers of his own. Following the fight, Kana retreated further, to the far reaches of the Southern Islands. The Toa Vanembar Some years later, Reglas contacted Kana in person and reined her back in, having her join a new toa team he was suspicious about, the Toa Vanembar - not only to have eyes and ears within this new team, but so that Kana could redeem herself and relearn what it truly meant to be a toa. Despite Reglas' protests, Kana refused to wear a powered mask until she felt that she had redeemed herself, instead fashioning a powerless one out of diamond. Kana joined up with the new toa Gringat, Xalos, Orabmar, Gratigan, Soleku and Abarium, another Archon of Earth who was mostly there just to make sure Kana adjusted. She found most of the team to be too immature and mostly kept to herself or Abarium in her usual laconic manner, but she got along VERY well with Orabmar, who was similarly gruff. Xalos, the leader, tended to be strictly formal with her, knowing full well why she was on his team and always gauging her for signs of weakness. She took up Gringat's habit of smoking weld. As a Toa Vanembar, Kana was sworn to the protection of the Island of Poliaz, its people, and the more mercenary interests of its leaders. She remained so for around 300 years, but the team did not remain whole over this time; Abarium disappeared, Gratigan was killed by the Kanohi Dragon and Orabmar was shot and killed by pirates. Without Orabmar and Abarium around, Kana began to lose hope. Believing that she was bringing bad luck to the team because of her past, she jumped to what she thought would be her death in the Silver Sea. Mutation in the Shadowcaverns Kana survived, but was exposed to mutagen and transformed into a hordika-like creature. She found her way into the Shadowcaverns, and lived a strange, maddened existence there for centuries. Kana became able to breathe the poisonous vapours that pervade the caverns. Constantly belching out smoke and flames, the fallen toa usually killed whatever beings she ran into, deliberately or not. A launcher weapon developed by Gringat became fused to her left arm that was able to launch explosive mortars; her mutations transformed it into one that fired massive burning balls of anthracite. Kana's memories of this period are hazy at best. Korrothis gained a new Toa of Carbon in the form of Harleci and life carried on. It was not until centuries later that Kana was swept up in the army of rahkshi Teridax sent to invade Spherus Magna. Teridax did not know who she was, but took control of her anyway and had her fight for him alongside ja'kat, skakdi, skrall and vortixx. During the Battle of Bara Magna, the Le-Nui, Gringat recognised Kana and trapped her in a bubble. Spherus Magna Mata-Nui used the Ignika to restore many denizens of the old Matoran Universe, including Kana. She and Orabmar were reunited and, using their new fusion abilites granted by Mata-Nui, had a daughter, Aza. Kana and Orabmar joined the new toa militia known as the Knights of Spherus Magna. Powers and Abilities Equipment Allies Category:Information Templates